


say  my  name

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	say  my  name

say my name

 

Loki走进Thor的房间，他现在是女人形态，乌黑的长卷发披在肩上，傲人的胸脯在礼服裙里隐隐若现，赤裸的脚落在闪电宫的红色地毯上。纤细的脚踝上戴着一枚脚镯，金色的细环串着一枚金色的铃铛，随着“她”走路的动作晃动发出声响。

Thor有一些意外，他很少看见Loki的这个形态，即使是有，那也不是特地给他看的。Loki从来不会这副形态跑来找他。

“有事吗，my brother？”现在或许是sister.

“当然是有事。”

Loki一步一步向Thor走去，铃铛晃动在“她”白皙的脚上。Thor垂着手看Loki又想要做什么，他的兄弟总是太多鬼点子。

然而这次的鬼点子又是他没有想到的，Loki走到他面前站好，女体状态下的他可谓风情万种，绿色的眼睛里似乎涵着一汪秋水。Loki伸手环住他的脖子，整个人挂在他的身上，然后就热辣的送上自己的唇。

Thor条件反射的搂住Loki的腰，这时候他的腰比平常还细的多。那两团软肉不停的蹭在他的胸脯上，Thor刚刚沐浴完毕，身上只穿着一件简单的长袍。

“哥哥嗯……”

Loki唤他的名字，修长的手指从他衣领溜进去开始乱摸，毫无章法的乱摸一通却好像更能点起他的火。Thor立刻就起了反应，掐住了Loki的手腕。

“你不喜欢么？”

Loki抬头，线条变得柔和圆润的脸上眉毛轻轻皱起，委屈的撅着嘴，仿佛下一秒就能哭出来，Thor也相信他的Loki下一秒可能就真的会哭出来，你永远不知道他能为了让你手足无措做出什么事来。

“Loki，我……”

“你果然是讨厌我。”

刚刚还风情万种的lady Loki现在一秒翻脸，推开Thor然后脸上带着怒气，手上绿光一闪就是一把金色的丝状物，Thor不知道那是什么，Loki研发出来的新型武器？

“你喜欢sif？”

Loki再次开口，提醒Thor他手上的是sif的金发，他为了剪这个可废了不少劲。Thor摇摇头想去拿Loki手里的金发，这可又是一件大麻烦事要解决，sif不会放过Loki的。

但Loki不给他，“她”收起金发，得意洋洋。

“你喜欢的女神起码有三天出不了门，需要去关怀一下么？不过她现在丑死了。”

“谁说我喜欢她？”

“不喜欢那你紧张什么，sif女神可是到处宣传着雷神殿下对她的爱。”

Loki坐到Thor的床上，脚伸直了踩在地板上晃动，他似乎特别喜欢那枚铃铛的声音，一刻不停的让它发出响声。其实他心里也有一丝紧张，他和sif打的赌，说他一定会被Thor扔出去。他的哥哥一定从心底厌恶他这个满嘴谎话成天恶作剧的弟弟，根本不可能对他的感情有他期盼的那种回应。为了不被Thor直接扔出去，他选择了自己的女体形态，起码Thor不会对女神做出举过头顶再摔到地上的动作。

Thor也坐到Loki旁边，床垫因此凹陷出一个大坑，迫使Loki往Thor那边滑动。

“你在吃醋？”

“我没有。”

lady Loki被Thor拉到腿上，Thor抚摸她的长发，这是个安抚动作。Loki低着头，长长的睫毛扑闪着，最终小小的说了一句。

“她说我要来告诉你我喜欢你一定会被扔到门外。”

“那你喜欢我么？”

“……”

Loki低头默认，女性形态让他做这些都容易的多，只要摆出委屈的表情，Thor就自然的会向着他，安抚他。

“确定？”

Thor分开Loki的双腿让“她”在自己的腿上和他面对面，裙摆被撩起堆在“她”大腿上。Loki被按着后脑和Thor接吻，“她”也丝毫不反抗的环住Thor的脖子，甚至更加主动。

温热的手掌按揉“她”的胸部，揉捏着使“她”姣哼出声，女音听起来更加魅惑，尾音带着钩子一般勾人。

“你能变回来么？”

Thor的手掌扶在Loki脑后，声音沙哑。

“这样不好吗？”

“……”

Loki没有想到他的哥哥居然更加喜欢他男性时的模样，也许是早就对他有意思也说不定。女人的身形慢慢消退，眼前又是他的弟弟。Thor捏着Loki的后颈迫使他仰头和自己接吻，手指撕开他身上薄薄的衣物。

屁股上紧实的肉被揉捏，Loki的膝盖跪上床沿，Thor的灼热抵在他的上面，两根同样炙热。

交缠许久的唇分开让他好好喘气，Thor低头含住他已经因为情动挺立起来的乳尖，吸允的啧啧作响。

“嗯……Thor……”

Loki的手指插进Thor的金发里拉扯，Thor的手指已经急不可耐的挤进他身后的小穴，打着圈推开褶皱然后深入温热的体内，用两根手指开合着撑开他的肠壁。Loki难耐的后仰着脖子，将漂亮的锁骨展示在Thor眼前。

Thor用手指用力的一顶，Loki发出一声尖叫然后搂紧了Thor的脖子。给他扩张的手指慢慢增加到三根，在他体内旋转搅动，让那处越来越湿，Loki能听到自己被Thor的手操出来的水声，粘腻的随着手指的进出。

“Thor……”

精瘦的腰被掐着提起，Thor释放出早已经坚硬的肉棒，抵在Loki臀缝间磨擦，待找到穴口的位置之后就直接松了力道。

Loki一下坐下去，Thor大的让他抽气，几乎要把他撕成两半，撑的他腿软。

Thor没有等他适应就动起腰来，把他操的坐不稳只好死死抱住自己的脖子。Loki紧的过分，Thor只好抓住人的屁股努力把他操开，不然可能早早就被夹射。

等一开始插进来的疼痛过后，伴随而来的便是快感，Thor扯着他的大腿把他拽向自己，仿佛要与他融为一体。

挺翘的前端摩擦在Thor的腹肌上留下一片水光，Loki在被肏的间隙想去摸一摸自己同样难耐的前端，被Thor敏锐的发现，抓住了胳膊。

“Thor，我想……”

湿润的绿眼睛看着他的哥哥，语气近似乎撒娇。

“我有办法让你射出来。”

Thor翻身把Loki压到床上，整个人的体重都加在他身上，重力让他进入的更深。Loki的手臂被弯折起来压到他的身后，Thor退出一点浅浅的戳刺着他的敏感点。

酥麻的感觉一直顺着尾椎骨爬上头发丝，Loki的阴茎挺直了想要吐出点什么，但就在即将要到的时候，Thor狠狠的又撞进他的体内，让他的感觉化为一声尖叫。

还没等的及Loki责怪他，Thor就掰着他的双腿带领他攀上一个顶峰。他的腰被弯折起，Thor一边操他一边搔动他大腿根部敏感的皮肤，滚烫的手掌心在两颗饱胀的囊袋上拂过，又握住他的阴茎。

Thor用力的撞击着他的体内，粘液在他们的交合处被拍打成沫。Loki的屁股被拍的发红，淫液润湿了他整个屁股。

“嗯唔……我快到了……”

Thor加快撸动着他的阴茎，自己也加快了冲刺速度，最终两个人一起射出来，Loki浇在Thor的手上和自己的小腹上，眼角发红的看着Thor。Thor阴茎还在他的体内抖动，他的量很大，顺着两人交合的缝隙缓缓往外流。

Loki喘着气用手去摸Thor的脸，Thor俯下身与他额头贴着额头。

“你看这不是没被扔出去么。”

“那……”

修长的腿盘上Thor的腰，Loki舔了舔嘴唇吻上Thor的嘴。Thor把重新硬起的阴茎又塞回Loki的身体，穴口的软肉欢迎的绞上来，又被操开。

 

——  
等sif解决完了自己头发的事之后，Loki已经能够堂而皇之的坐在他哥腿上陪他处理公务，甚至所有自己的东西都搬到了Thor的房间。

 

而Thor，对他的Loki纵容的很，只要是他恶作剧留下的烂摊子，都被收拾的很好。


End file.
